Homecoming?
by Cakefiend730
Summary: So I had this idea of Dean and Cas being best friends and Dean asking Cas to homecoming in a really cheesy cute way. Short little one shot. Enjoy.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural_**

* * *

When people describe love, it's always a very personal definition. To me, love just so happens to be personified in my best friend, Dean.

Ever since we met 5 years ago, we've been near inseparable. Back then, we were both in Mrs. Gardner's eighth grade class.

Dean, of course, was already the golden child and your typical all American. He was the star of the all important pee wee football league and went on to play starting running back for varsity our freshman year.

I'd be at every game, watching in the sidelines, cheering him on, but one day things changed.

Due to lack of funding during the beginning of its time as a high school, the homecoming dance was essentially our prom and it was fast approaching. It was about a month before hand at a home game against Topeka for a spot in states that this went down.

There were three small strange things that led me to believe something was very wrong. I'll tell you about each of them as they occur in my story, but first some background on my love.

I first realized I loved him sophomore year. He had just broken up with the girl named Anna because she had moved away and the strain was too much for their relationship.

Naturally, as his best friend, it was my duty to make him feel better. He came over to watch a movie and ended up falling asleep. As I fell asleep next to him and felt his heart beat ever so gently, it hit me like a bus, and there has just been no going back.

Now to say he was oblivious of my existence would be a bit dramatic considering we were and are best friends, but to my tragically catholic friend, I didn't even register as a possibility.

Soon enough, he began dating Lisa. This chick is your stereotypical teenage girl cliche personified. She was the head cheerleader, gorgeous, intelligent, and sweet. The kind of person that seems almost too perfect to exist.

It was a shock to everyone when they broke up last month. Everyone but me.

He had told me that she was trying to change who he was and putting a lot of pressure on him to win homecoming. He never really did like clingy people. That's when he told me he wished I was a girl.

Let me give you some advice. Never ever tell someone who has a crush on you that you wish you could date someone just like them. It's like a punch in the gut. I guess you're caught up now. Just to recap: I'm hopelessly in love, he's single, and I don't even have a chance.

Now to the day of the game. He was starting as usual, but he seemed more nervous than he normally was for games. After school, I wished him luck before running to his house to pick up his brother.

Sam seemed a bit on edge too. But when I tried to tell him that Dean would be the star just like he always is, he started laughing and refused to tell me what was funny.

A drive to the school later, and I dropped Sam off with some of his friends, making my way over to the home section of seats to see if Mr. Singer needed any help with the boy's water or something. Mr. Singer was putting on a huge smile when I asked and just insisted that I didn't need to worry and that he was fine.

Strange thing number one happened just next. Normally the boys aren't allowed to leave the locker room before a game, you know team bonding and stuff, but I saw two of the alternates run out to the cheerleaders with a few posters. I couldn't see what was on them but it was easy to assume. Homecoming was just a month away after all.

Strange thing number two. Mr. Singer waved me over, asking me to help the band director at half time to clear the field for the cheerleaders' performance. I agreed but the whole situation left me very confused. I took my seat after that and cheered when Dean was introduced as a starter. The first quarter wasn't very dynamic but things picked up in the second quarter when Dean scored a touchdown. By half time the score was 7 to 3 and it was still anyone's game. I left my seat next to Sam as the band began to play and made my way toward the field.

Last but not least, strange thing number three. The football team didn't go back to the locker room for a half time team meeting which has been a tradition as long as I've been attending football games in this town. That's when I knew something was definitely up.

I asked Mr. Singer about it when the players began to assist the band. He just said the boys wanted to help me out. I shrugged it off, remembering the posters. One of the guys were probably just asking their girlfriend to prom and wanted the field cleared quickly. I couldn't find Dean in the crowd and when I asked someone muttered something about the bathroom. Over the loudspeaker, I could hear the announcer turn the audience's attention to the cheerleaders. They went through their routine and at the end help up their individual cards.

The first goes up. Will

You

Go

To

Homecoming

With

Me?

That was the last card, or so I thought, but then another girl popped up. This card was not like the others simply because it had my name scrawled on it in handwriting I had become very familiar with.

Suddenly Dean came up behind me. He had changed into a suit and held a bouquet of flowers. Do you know that feeling when something happens and your whole body goes numb? That was this. I'm pretty sure I nodded. At least I hope I nodded. From all the cheering I guess I must have but who knows. I was flying higher than the clouds. I thought he hadn't thought of me that way. I thought I was just a friend to him. I had never been so happy to be so wrong.

So this is how my best friend became my boyfriend, and this is how I came to define love.

* * *

**_This is just me getting caught up in promposal season. Ignore my stupid cheesy thing. I don't even know why I'm posting this._**


End file.
